Several different automated devices and terminals for postal objects are known. Parcel terminals with separate lockers or shelf-drawers for each parcel are widely known. Such parcel terminals take up much space, are inefficient for use as the capacity of the parcel terminal remains unused, and upon sending or receiving several parcels it is time-consuming to load and deliver parcels.
European patent EP1358117B1 describes a tower-like stationary parcel terminal where shelves with drawers for storing parcel containers have been placed around a transportation mechanism fastened on a circular base. The drawback of such a solution is its ineffective usage of space, as the drawers of specific fixed sizes leave some of the space on the shelf unused while storing goods on the shelves.